Chikara, Girl with Two Souls
by Trixie Payne
Summary: Kagome dies, and Chikara comes to take her place... she is the girl with two souls.. and only she can bring Kagome back... One Shot. Complete


Feudal Era She closed her eyes and drew in her last breath; Inuyasha sat holding her head in his lap. "Kagome" her name was the only thing he could think to say, it was his fault he killed her. He got careless during a battle and killed her. She smiled up and him and whispered I love you, just before closing her eyes forever. "Kagome, I'm so sorry. Some day I'm gonna make it all right, but not right now. Why did things have to wind up like this?" He lowered his head and closed his eyes.

Modern Time

A seventeen year old girl glared at her twelve year old brother, "Kuna you know that today is my birthday. I am not going to help you go look for that pet of yours." The boy blinked his cold blue eyes, "Please Chikara you promised me." Chikara sighed and got up from her bed, narrowing her bright blue yet gold specked eyes "You so owe me." Kuna nodded and grabbed his sisters hand, "Hurry before mom and dad get home." Chikara glared at her little pest and followed him out side. Her family owned a shrine that once belonged to a Souta Higurashi, and they only bought it because he was dying and their father was his best friend. "Where did you last see the stupid thing?" Kuna just pointed to the well house. Chikara rolled her eyes and entered the well house. "I don't see your stupid." she let her words trail as a soft blue light came from the well, I wonder what this is all about. She walked forwards and looked down the well.

Inuyasha walked towards the well after burying Kagome, he felt heart broken. again. I will never fall in love again. He still didn't know how to break it to the monk, or to mention Shippo. A soft blue light around the well caught his attention, "What is going on?" he asked himself aloud as a hand appeared over the lip of the well.

** Kagome looked around her, "This is ridiculous. I should be ringing Inuyasha's neck right about now." She blinked as a girl appeared in front of her; she looked like herself only different, and then her appearance changed and she looked like Inuyasha. "Hello my name is Chikara, I am yours and Inuyasha's reincarnate. Please go in peace, My time is coming soon." Kagome blinked once more and understood, she had failed and now it was this girls turn to try and complete the jewel as well as to defeat Naraku. "Good luck Chikara, whatever you do don't fall in the hanyou." Chikara nodded, and faded away as Kagome headed towards the light. A soft light surrounded Kagome giving her wings and a golden halo. **

Chikara, climbed the well's sides thinking it was quite dumb that she fell into it in the first place. She had also heard stories about the well too. "I must be in the story. Oh this is going to be so much fun." She said sarcastically as Inuyasha reached her side and helped her out. "Who are you, and why do you look like Kagome?" Chikara glared at him, "I am Chikara you can call me Chi. I don't know why I look like breed." Inuyasha glared at her and pulled out his sword, Chi yawned barely "Sword" she murmured and held the sword that was once in Inuyasha's passion in her clawed hand. She tilted it towards him as it remained transformed.

"Trying to kill me are we?" She asked softly and in a bored manner. Inuyasha's eyes widened never had the Tetsusaiga stayed transformed once taken out of his grip. There is something about this human. What is it about her, He looked her over and sniffed, she smelled like a rose after a summer rainstorm.

Chikara twirled the sword around in the air, half closing her blue gold eyes. Inuyasha raced up to her and grabbed a hand full of silver black hair. "OW" "You are coming with me!" He snapped dragging her off towards Kaede's, where the rest of the group was staying.

Once the two got to Kaede's hut Inuyasha threw her inside and to the ground. "You are one rough half-breed." Chikara stated. Sango entered the hut just after Inuyasha did, "Inuyasha who is she, she looks a bit like Kagome." Sango stated the same time Kaede and Shippo entered with Miroku close behind. Myouga hopped up onto Chikara's shoulder and looked at her. Outside however the sun was setting and the time of new moon began to arise. Inside Inuyasha grumbled and sat down against the wall as Chikara groaned and leaned forwards. At that moment a strong wind raced through out the small hut and blew the firelight out, sending the place into severe darkness.

Shippo sniffed the air and looked over at Chikara, he had just now noticed that she was there. "Sango," He whispered into her ear, "Sango she's a hanyou, like Inuyasha I can smell it." Sango nodded and walked over to Chikara, "Are you all right?" Chikara raised her head, as the fire was lit once more by Miroku. Sango gasped, Chikara blinked her violet eyes, and twitched her new blue inu ears. Sango reached out and touched the silky bluish silver hair, two black strands hung down in front of Chikara's eyes. "You're a hanyou?" Inuyasha asked.

Chikara bared her fangs and growled, "Yes half breed, I am a hanyou. My family doesn't know how I can be a hanyou." Sango looked from Inuyasha to Chikara, Miroku leaned over and whispered, "She looks like Inuyasha now except she is a girl version of him." Sango slapped away his hand as it reached for her butt. "Yes she does, houshi-sama." Kaede who had been thinking silently the entire time got up and bid everyone a good night before going to her room.

Myouga spoke out to the group, "I have only heard of something like this happening once before. I believe that some how she is Kagome's reincarnate as well as yours Inuyasha. That is why she resembles you and Kagome-sama so much." "Keh!" Was all Inuyasha supplied, Chikara just walked out side and leaned against the hut falling asleep quickly. Sango, Shippo and Miroku soon fell asleep as well.

The next morning when Sango and the rest of the group awoke Chikara was gone. Kaede told the group that she had left before sun up, and she had taken the tetsugia with her. Chikara didn't know why she took the sword she just felt that she needed it, like it was going to lead her somewhere. "Lady Chikara, are you really a mixed reincarnation?" Chikara stopped walking once she reached the lake she had been searching for, or was lead to.(A/N: It's like the lake that was in The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass) She stopped and looked down at the lake, before walking into it. Once reaching the middle she stopped and looked down at the tetsugia. The sword flew out of her hands and into a tree. The tree glowed and then from a crack in the trunk of the tree came a purplish light.

Chikara walked towards this light, still oblivious that Myouga was with her. She reached in and pulled out a sword. Its edge seemed to be painted red, though it looked more like it was covered in blood. The rest of it looked jagged although it wasn't, the handle was made from silver and gold. "It is the sword of darkness and death." Another glow pierced through and she reached in once more pulling out another sword identical to the first but this one had no red on the blade, "Its twin, the sword of light and life." "Myouga they were calling me." Myouga nodded, and looked at her "I believe they are meant for you to use them." Chikara put them back in there sheaths and attached them to her, she grabbed the Tetsusaiga and headed back towards the village. After heading back a ways she began to feel sick, so she slowed down and stopped. She pulled out the swords and looked them over. A flash went through her mind, and memories of both Kagome's Inuyasha's. When they were over she knew who she was and her mission. Closing her eyes she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Inuyasha, Lead the group after the Chikara girl cursing her out in all the words he knew. He was extremely pissed that she had the nerve to take his sword, not only that but that she could touch the damn thing with out getting hurt. He knew she was something, his heart did a dive, she acted like she was supposed to be there like Kagome was thing of the past. Like she never existed, he had to find this girl. He needed his sword back so he could destroy Naraku, he now knew deep in his heart what he wanted to wish for on the jewel but he needed Chikara as well to bring Kagome back. He wanted Kagome Kagome back to be more precise. Little did Inuyasha know that Chikara, could not help him bring her back. Only that she was there to help him move on, for even she knew Kagome wasn't really gone. Just waiting for her chance to come back.


End file.
